In making apparel, the so-called draping has heretofore been adopted. In this case, the human body measurement is conducted according to a system of coordinates including the ordinate and abscissa of the body surface of a human body (see, for example, a "Shinpen: Hifuku to Jintai" edited by Nippon Ningen Kagakukai, Ifuku Bukai, 1983's Edition, pp. 162-167; and "Hifuku Kagaku Soron" edited by Nippon Seni Kikai Gakkai, Hifukugaku Taikeika Bunkakai, Vol. 1, pp. 69-78). The extent of movement is measured in terms of the extent of changes in the ordinate and the abscissa. In making apparel, an increased amount of material is used or a stretch material is used in part with consideration given to the extent of changes. These methods cause slack in the apparel. The apparel fixing mode, namely the mode of fixing the apparel to the body, is based on a stationary body, and is a so-called crosswise (annular) fixing mode of effecting fixation in both the vertical and horizontal directions, which utilizes hooking on the shoulder or the pelvis, or fastening or tying with an elastic cord, a string, a sash, a belt, or the like.
Various kinds of underwear and body shaping-up wear have heretofore been devised with a view to correcting the proportion of a female and preventing the breasts or buttocks from getting out of shape. They are represented by a brassiere, a corset, a girdle, a body suit, etc. The literature disclosing them includes Japanese Utility Model Registration Laid-Open Nos. 164,331/1978, 106,604/1980, 179,824/1979, 81,913/1981, and 98,810/1981; and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 79,702/1981. Those disclosed therein are made based on ideas analogous to that mentioned above, and have a structure based on the crosswise fixing mode.
Conventional apparel has the standard of its design based on the measurement method using the ordinate and the abscissa of the surface of a stationary body, and is essentially based on the crosswise fixing mode which is lacking in flexibility even when consideration is given to the extent of changes caused by movement. The crosswise (annular) fixing model is liable to cause inconveniences in twisting and slanting movements of a human body though it may not be so bad for the forward, backward, leftward, and rightward movements of the body. For example, conventional apparel as mentioned above is liable to cause tension on one side of the body while causing slack on its counterpart. In the case of body shaping-up wear, there have been widely employed a method comprising inserting preliminarily prepared "patterns" made of wire or plastic into the bust, waist, and hip portions, and a method comprising "fastening" crosswise, or in annular form, for example, with a stretchable elastic rubber material. These body shaping-up methods and apparel structures are based on a judgement of the effect of correction only in a state of a stationary body without consideration being given to body movement. Since they are thus not based on the arrangement and movement of muscles, an adverse effect, in fact, appears without the body shaping-effect particularly in a state of movement because of such arrangements are liable to unnatural deformation of the body, trust into a fastened portion of the body, etc. A prolonged use of such an apparel (particularly a body shaping-up wear) is occasionally liable to entail poor blood circulation, subcutaneous affluxion, muscular depression, physique deterioration, etc. The mode of fixing an apparel to a body has important functions influential on not only the apparel structure but also various functionalities and performance characteristics which the apparel should have. The crosswise fixing mode is deficient as regards the aspect of movement and cannot be adapted to movements of the human body, particularly to joint muscular movements. Further, it is poor in providing a body shaping-up function and performance.
For the purpose of solving these problems, expectation is put on the development of a "desirable apparel pattern based on the structure of movement of a human body". It involves a study on an apparel pattern adapted to the characteristics of the human body viewed in an aspect of observation as mentioned below an establishment of an adequate mode of fixing the apparel to the human body (fixing mode) and a structure therefor through physiological and kinetophysiological observation of the human body.
On the basis of such an idea, we previously established a fixing mode (fixing structure) characterized by fixing two or more mutually confronting fixing points of a human body by means of a stretchable core belt in appropriate and continuous association of the points not only in a stationary state but also in a moving state to simply and dynamically support swaying portions such as breasts, buttocks, and an abdomen. We further developed the mode into an apparel pattern, and devised a female apparel, and utility model registration applications thereof were then filed (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Nos. 5,406/1982 and 5,407/1982). In this device, not only is fixation of two or more points in association with each other very effective, but also even a body shaping-up effect was confirmed. However, the effects were not perfectly satisfactory yet. More specifically, in this device, the position of the stretchable belt and the movement of the body hardly concurrent with each other because the fixing portions or the fixing points are continuously connected with each other by using the stretchable belt in an incomplete manner for lack of recognition to the effect that the basic movement of the body is based on muscular movement and as to how this is correlated with the apparel fixing mode. In other words, there is a lack in recognition as to the correlation between the group of muscles and the fixing mode. Also it was found that very complicated work is involved in sewing the stretchable core belt in an actual apparel. Since the core belt is stretchable and the surface cloth is also stretchable, a technically very difficult effort is involved in sewing the former in the latter without deviation. Particularly in a curved portion, unnatural curved sewing is involved since the core belt is originally straight. Further, an adverse effect is encountered unless the core belt is sewed in the apparel in a correct position in a uniform and non-stretched state of the core belt.